LINK of Souls and Fairies (EDIT: I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO CONTINUE!)
by KenjiSpiritSlasher
Summary: L.I.N.K. heroes decide to meddle in the affairs of Death City and Earthland. Will our heroes get along? Probably not...Unless it is Mai, Lucy, and Maka. Will Maka scare Kenji? Will Erza? Why can't Gray get a good deal on clothes? Well, we all know that one...Will NaLu or SoulXMaka work with our ship-hating Kenji wanting Natsu, Soul, and himself to be BFF's? Find out!
1. LINK Prologue

**READ ME;)**

 **Please read whole 3 part prologue before you decide if it is something you don't want to read!**

 **I own nothing but my OC's of the L.I.N.K. crew and this crazy plotline. I want you to know this is my first fanfic so I wanted you to know. Read my notes whenever it says read me. I hope I'm doing this right. I will update as soon as possible. Today's quote is from me because it's an OC chapter. I had a dream of this moment last night and Kenji was referred to as First Lieutenant and told Black Void "The hell i'm a lieutenant! You just realized that!" I know I went way overboard with Black Void and said some mean things about Kenji. Sorry Kenji!**

 **Own nothing but my Ocs and L.I.N.K city!**

 **Kenji: " It's ok. I'm writing this with you. Hello readers! I'm the coolest OC in this fanfic!"**

 **Read on!**

Black Void's POV (OC PARTY!)

I slammed the phone down hard enough, no, violently enough that the echo was slightly intimidating. As being a highly ranked member of the cross-time dimensional traveling organization L.I.N.K., I had to do my part to help the world stay balanced and at peace. As I sat at my desk in the seemingly emptiness of my white marble room I decided to clean the place up a bit. I had to make EVERYTHING look its best and would settle the matter no less than to straighten the papers on my already tidy table. I don't have OCD, but I am a role model for many. In the midst of alphabetizing papers about upcoming events and genetic abnormalities I heard the ring of what I thought would be an important appointment. I was no short than correct.

"Hello sir," the annoyed tone showed in the speech pattern of my secretary, "I have the Captain of the Guard and our favorite pain here waiting. You called them, remember?"

As a raging argument went on for my secretary, I realized that problem would be mine soon enough. "Yes, bring them up immediately, Miranda." I hung up, fully realizing my mistake of letting HIM come up here.

I started to make out a conversation on the other side of the hulking monochrome mass of door that stood ahead. "Hey Kenji, why are you staring into space again? It's not normal for you…" the first voice I made out. Captain Mai.

"Food….must eat….fooooood…" Definitely Spirit Slasher. I heard a loud thud after that and then nothing…

"Come in you two." They marched in like I taught them time and time again, _FORMALLY!_ Mai was a semi average looking girl. She was barely fourteen and had a love for her job. She had abnormal silver hair that reached her waist and orange, if anything, eyes that shone like burning amber. Despite her age and height, she was an admirable fighter with a knack for blades, specifically scythes. She is commonly referred to as 'The Reaper of Blood' and 'Princess of Darkness' yet has a kind, positive outlook.

"Better be something fun and important!" Kenji Spirit Slasher. Despite his size and present age, Kenji is possibly the oldest one in the city. He is practically immortal, yet can die in still many ways. As the last of his reptilian species of dragon, he has to blend in. Even though he can automatically change his appearance, he adores short, blonde, and annoying. He even ruins his camouflage! He keeps that tail and his horns, not to mention his wings! Even though Mai and he were wearing the requested L.I.N.K. black hood, Kenji still annoyed me! His carefree attitude and his lack of formality were all disgraceful! "Mai, let's get out of here, Void's spacing out. Ha! Spacing out!" his laughter continued for a few seconds longer, then before anyone knew, Kenji was smashed into the wall by a well-timed kick from his teammate.

"I am grateful to you, Captain Mai," I started as she bowed, slightly blushing, "but now I need your talents." Kenji started to growl at my nerve to ignore his abilities, if he had any. "You know that we recently started to work with the DWMA, right? Lord Death has called you there to help with the protection of the city, since the kishin's madness still lingers and it may lead to the birth of another powerful monster. You can bring a few friends from one other world to help you-" I was cut off by Kenji, who had newly regained an upright position. One more thing that I hate, his obsessions…

"You mean I can see my old pals at Shibusen _and_ meet Natsu!? I love this job! Natsu! Soul! Natsu! Soul! Natsu! Wait! I should bring my manga collection! Should I fight Natsu or Black Star?" Kenji continued his fan girl panicking.

"Does it matter? Anyway, you leave tomorrow! Make a good impression, and don't destroy anything!" I made them hear every meaningful syllable. After they left, I began to mumble under my breath "Those two had better make a good impression…"

That night, Mai planned and packed for the trip, Kenji slept early, and Black Void made arrangements with two important people: Master Makarov of Fairy Tail and Lord Death of Death City, Nevada, home of DWMA.

 **Hey people! Next time I am doing a Fairy Tail point of view. I think I will do Natsu because people say I think like him! I don't.,yhu(cat on keyboard so cute, disregard). I don't disagree with them. No NaLu moment yet because I think Natsu is too good for Lucy. Future ships might be used. See ya!**

 **Kenji: Don't leave me!**

 **Mai: Bye! Don't meet my idiot adoptive father!**

 **Miranda: I will get cleaned up for my next scene!**

 **Black Void: Next time read more _FORMALLY!_**


	2. Fairy Tail Prologue

**READ ME ;) I will try to update often. I do this on a slow computer and my 3DS, so don't judge me! This is the second prologue. Prologues will be shorter than actual chapters. The quote this time is from Natsu: _"Mages of Fairy Tail… specialize in property damage!"_ Don't remember where or when though…I should have thought these things through… Good luck guessing! If you do so correctly, I get a point! Kenji, say a few words!**

 **Kenji: I don't want to do anything but stalk, er… follow Natsu around…He, he, he….. I'm not crazy!**

 **(He isn't, I promise!) I own nothing but my OC's and plot!**

 **Natsu POV**

"…So don't go breaking into other people's houses! You got that Natsu?" Lucy finished her rant. I did get some of it, but I was more interested in why nobody was at the guild today. Lucy, Happy and I just arrived from an interesting night in her apartment. Seriously though, she could stand to be a better host. All Happy and I wanted to do was sleep. Oh, and maybe eat, but that was it, honest!

"But you said it was sleepover night!" Happy complained. He was right, Luce did say that! I don't think she would remember, though…

"Luuuuceey…why didn't you make breakfast?" I was starving! Why wouldn't I be? It was bad enough she didn't let us sleep in!

"I didn't make breakfast for you yesterday when you broke in, so why would today be any different! And didn't you eat everything I had already! Geez, don't you do anything but eat?" the blonde sighed.

"No, of course not Lucy! He eats, sleeps, and fights!" the blue furred cat stated matter-of-factly, adding to his response by flying in the air on his white feathered wings.

"Happy, I do a lot of things other than fight!"

"Name one!"

"Well…I burn stuff!"

"That's not a good thing!" Lucy interrupted. She was getting scary. Lucy suddenly calmed as she noticed the guildhall was filled with next to no one. "Mira, where did everyone go?" she asked the girl behind the bar.

"Everyone left to do jobs. After all, it's the time of year that people need the most help!" Mira happily replied. I went along with it, even if it made as much sense as Lucy's rambling.

"Ohhhhh…" a simultaneous response to Mirajane's news. Suddenly a guy with a black hair color walked up.

"Gray, what do you want?" I groaned.

"What's it to you, Pyro?" this was Gray's weak attempt to get on my nerves.

"Maybe if you kept your shirt on you would be worth fighting before breakfast!" Gray shrieked in horror realizing what I pointed out was true. He was missing his shirt. Before he could react to the fact it was missing, the guild's doors opened. In stepped a red-headed paladin, her serious gaze seemed to be fixated on the shirtless mage.

"Erza…." An orchestra of simultaneous whispers.

"Gray, put your shirt on, and quit bickering, you two," Her irritated yet calm voice boomed throughout the quiet guildhall. "Master Makarov wants to see us."

After stripper boy retrieved his shirt, we followed Erza out front of the guild. There stood a short old man. His face was focused and he wore a white shirt with our guild mark on the front. "Oh crap, I didn't mean to blow up that town. In fact, I didn't even do it! Yeah, it was some other guy setting it on fire! I'm not guilty!" I overreacted. Everyone stared in silence.

After a few seconds, Gray spoke, "Like some other Flame-Brained pyro maniac burned down the last town you visited? Tell it to someone who is actually as gullible as mud!"

"It's not like you didn't take part in the destruction, pervy stripper!"

"Oh yeah, fire face! Tell that to my face!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Makarov started to speak. "Stop arguing and listen! You remember Edolas, the alternate reality?"

"How could we forget?" Lucy muttered. No one could tell if it was half-heartedly or whole-heartedly.

"Good, that makes this easier. An organization that protects alternate dimensions has asked you to help prevent an unnatural occurrence from happening. Two members are going to be here soon. One is an extremely powerful warrior whose strength has rumored to rival the Wizard Saints. We have to make a good impression, especially when the other is a brilliant scientist that has been studying our world for quite some time now. You don't even have time to pack." Gramps was being very serious with his tone.

Lucy suddenly started to speak frantically, "Wait! Why didn't they help when we were in Edolas? That was another reality! And what about the trouble caused in the Celestial World?"

"And what about all of the time stuff that was soooooo confusing?" Happy cut in while holding a tuna.

"The organization only meddles in affaires that are not supposed to happen in a specific world! When those things happened, a low power was emitted, like ripples in a lake. If it's big enough they will intervene!" Gramps was worried and started panicking. Why would he, of all people, be worrying about something like that? Ripples in a lake?

Suddenly, a portal made of light, almost like a magic circle, spread across all of Magnolia. Two black figures fell from the light. The first, a girl that looked no more than 14 landed on her feet. The second was a lot younger, and, telling from the way he fell face first into the ground, told me he was off. Way off his mark. The girl started to speak, "I am the Captain of the Guard, Mai, and this is my partner, Kenji Spirit Slasher. We have come to receive the team we are borrowing for a while." She seemed to be on task more than the other guy.

"S'up, I'm Kenji," the younger one said, "nice to see you again, Gramps!" He showed a toothy grin. His teeth were sharp, similar to a dragon's. He also smelled like Igneel. I had to ask if they knew each other, it couldn't just be a coincidence!

"Kenji, do you know any fire dragons?" the others stared at me like asking it was the wrong thing to do. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Actually, I knew a few, but that was a long time ago and just for a few moments."

"Oh, and how do you know Gramps?"

"We met a while ago, too long of a story…"

Just then Lucy jumped in, "What about my rent!"

"Mai will take care of it!" Kenji stated, he seemed to know Mai was giving him a death glare. "We had better get going, plus he's in his underwear." Gray finally noticed he was standing in his boxers. What a laugh! I fell down I was laughing so hard! Some first impression, Gray! Erza wasn't happy with my humor and hit me hard enough that I blacked out.

 **Thank you Natsu!**

 **Natsu: "No, thank you for saving me from a wild Erza attack!"**

 **Don't mention it!**

 **Natsu: "But I didn't get breakfast…"**

 **T_T Next time, Natsu, Next time…. I care about my readers more…..Adding suspense…**

 **Natsu: T_T "About breakfast?"**

 **Yes Natsu. I will update, but not on the 31** **st** **. I want to get these out for my readers and I promise I won't give up on this piece of art. At least… not until Kenji tries to break up NaLu and SoMa. Mua ha ha ha ha ha!: 3 Oh! My cat Sokka helps with the writing! He says "Meow!" which is his way of saying "Aye sir!" See you next time!**


	3. Soul Eater Prolouge

**Hey Ya! Hi Ya! What's up! I have to mention that while writing this chapter I wrote #Black Star! I wan't to update every day. Today's quote is from Soul: _"A piece of paper isn't going to help us beat a witch."_ from episode 1 dubbed! I should mention this is going to be anime only, but I want to make a crossover with the manga's when I finish them. Sokka said "Meow!" Take it away, Kenji!**

 **Kenji: Just read and maybe help out if the dialogue sounds wrong and ect. I'm not in this one. The actual chapters will be longer than the prologues. Give us ideas of what to do next! We have a story line but would like details and stuff that YOU want to see, like battles and stuff!**

 **I own nothing but my OC friends! Thank you guys for the 8 views! Maybe a single review would be nice!**

Soul Eater's POV

It was a cool day. I know it is kind of ironic, starting off like this, but it just felt right. Blair wasn't home this morning, Maka was being unusually kind, and Black Star hasn't done his regular routine of self-introduction. It might have been a calm day for once. Might have, meaning it wasn't. It started getting annoying when I was in class Crescent Moon for predictably another dissection lab. I guessed our teacher, Professor Stein, would wheel in on his chair, resulting in him falling backwards. Stein was known as the best meister to graduate from the academy. He didn't earn that title for his looks, and definitely not for his often sadistic smile! Maka and I went up against him and got beat pretty badly. It was so uncool. I'm not perfect with descriptions, but I'll try. Let's see…He has gray hair and glasses. Not to mention his lab coat, littered with stitches. He even has them on the left side of his face! Strange enough, Stein also has a screw loose, literally! It goes right through his head!

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka questioned. She realized I was staring of into space. I think I took too long trying to describe Stein. She looked worried, and if didn't answer soon, blood would fly.

"I'm fine, Maka. Just wondering why today is so quiet." Maka was wearing her academy uniform, as usual. It consists of a yellow sweater, a green stripped tie, a red plaid skirt, and her usual black boots. Her ash blonde hair was in pigtails, and she was staring questioningly at me with her hazel eyes.

"You're right. I haven't even seen my idiot father today either!" She perked up. As if on cue, a man with scarlet hair attempted to moonwalk in and around the room, for Maka's attention. It didn't go so well. He slipped and slammed his face on the desk. _Idiotic was a fine word, Maka!_ At this point, the room was filled with laughter, except for Maka. She almost feinted.

"I'm subbing today! That means that everyone who laughed at me gets detention." He hissed out of pain through gritted teeth.

"Yo, Death Scythe! That's not cool at all! Why the hell would you give detention to students for laughing at YOU?" I made sure he could hear my remark by making it loud enough to echo. He seemed to grin as he wrote down something. Definitely my daily grade, again.

Before I could react, he spoke again, "Oh, I almost forgot! Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty! Lord Death wants to see you."

When we all got up to leave, Death Scythe gave me a look that said ' _You got lucky this time, brat!'_ I will definitely be getting back at him in the future.

When we made it inside the Death Room, we discovered the reason Maka's father was in class. Professor Stein and Lord Death were talking and stopped as we approached. "Hey ya, hi ya! What's up? Thanks for coming, it's great to see you!" recited the comical voice of Lord Death. He looked slightly out of place in his black robe and skull mask. Stein even looked amused as the next events played out.

"Yahoo! I started my big performance because you called for ME, the mighty Black Star! I won't let you down! I'm so big you can always call on me to be the biggest! All of you will now tremble as I, Black Star, will perform the biggest show of my greatness in HISTORY! I will-" Black Star was cut off by a combination of a Maka Chop and a Reaper Chop (for those of you who love the Japanese one, Shinigami Chop!) right to the head. I felt slightly sorry for him, mainly because Maka's choice weapon for this deed was a hardcover book that had to be at least as thick as a textbook.

Lord Death continued, "We have an immense problem. A dark force may arise soon, affected by the Kishin's madness. Yes, I know you defeated it, but that doesn't mean its effects aren't completely gone. We have two warriors coming from an organization called L.I.N.K., who work with the academy. They will also bring others from another world." Everyone just stood blankly. "Stein will explain later. Be nice, make friends, play golf, anything! Just DON'T FIGHT! Not unless you want to pay for the damages, that is!"

With a wave of our hands we all agreed, "Yes, sir!" except for Black Star, who was still out cold.

 **I just wanted to write a moonwalk failure with Spirit (Death Scythe), so I did! I will most likely write another chapter today when my computer cools down! Jhgfdm! - Sokka said hi! He loves keyboards! Please one review! Please! The first one to may get whatever they want to happen in the next chapter and others may in future chapters! I couldn't sleep last night hoping that I would get a review but didn't. I write these fast because I have overheating problems, so I need a lot of help from my readers! Natsu's breakfast problem wasn't forgotten! Next chapter! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Please Read:)**

 **Hi! My computer is slow and I do a lot of this on my 3DS. My internet went out today so I've been trying to upload this for some time. I'm sorry it took 2 hours. ):**

 **I'm sooooooo sorry, please forgive meeeeeeeee! Waaaaaaaaaaa! Please one review? Please? If you were wondering why my descriptions are off, it's because I look through pictures and the wiki, but it's hard to find the right words. I have 9 views! Kenji, if you please?**

 **Kenji: What does it take to get some fame around here?**

 **Don't be selfish Kenji, your in it today.** **Natsu's breakfast soon (will be funny), I just wanted to make room for a fight scene first. Maka is harder to do for a POV than I thought. Oh, and another #Black Star moment! Sokka is taking a nap so... Aye sir! Please read, I'll try harder! I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to "set the stage" for a Black Star induced fight scene. Sorry if you don't like OCs, but you don't have to worry, they won't be in a lot of chapters. Quote time! _"Stop looking at my soul you creep!"_ -Maka. I know, your probably wondering why I picked this one. I couldn't find one from Maka that I wasn't saving for a better moment. Why this quote to Stein? Because the one about Blair's present (originally Spirit's) to Maka after the Super Written Exam (Ultra Paper Test) was not good enough for this chapter.**

 **Do not own anything but my OC pals. Thanks!**

Maka's POV

We were standing in front of the DWMA, waiting for the visitors from another world. Stein mentioned something about ripples in a lake, but it was too vague for me to really understand it. He said that it was the common way to describe it, but didn't work. I tuned to Soul, and I think he had the same thought about the lake explanation. He just was plain confused. His expression of being lost hadn't changed a bit while minutes dwindled away. It was really hard to make a good first impression while standing next to him with that look in his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Tsubaki. Her long black hair reached the ground as she sat next to an unconscious Black Star. "Hey, Tsubaki? What do you think the visitors will be like?"

To my surprise, she answered right away, not even giving any time to think. "If they're anything like Black Star, I may have my hands full…" she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess your right…" I almost sat next to her, yet when I tried Black Star sat up shouting all of a sudden.

I screamed and knocked him out after "When will they-" escaped his lips.

"Black Star! You shouldn't scare people like that!" Tsubaki worried.

"Sorry Tsubaki, it's my fault. He still shouldn't do that though!" my panicked response while glaring at Black Star.

"You think you're so big for doing that, but you're wrong! I'm still the star!" muttered the barely conscious problem child. He stood up, still bleeding from the recent attacks. Black Star may have minor injuries, but would still try to fight all of the newcomers simultaneously. "After all, I'm always the star around here! I can't blame you for wanting some of the spotlight. Just be the star of a different stage, like book reading or dancing."

I lost it. Black Star had his moments where he was unbearable. Between him and Papa I couldn't take it anymore. Black Star had made it onto my list of people who I think are irritating when actual work needs to be done. I was about to destroy him when I heard Patty giggle and sing "People! Hey, look Kid! People are coming! I wonder if they have a pet chicken. Then we would have an animal that would feed us!"

She was right! Not about the chicken part, but overall, she was right! Approaching us were seven figures, one of them was small and cat-like. There were three boys, three girls, and a blue furred cat with a green knapsack. The first boy had pink hair, a scaly white scarf, and wore a black vest with yellow trim. He was grinning happily, his sharp teeth showing as he walked up the stairs excitedly. The second guy had black hair and a striped sky blue shirt. His jeans were unbuttoned, as if he hurried to put them on and zip up his fly. At the last moment he realized and fixed it. The third one looked the youngest and had a white trench coat with gold trimming. His golden sleeves reached the ground and he had spikey blonde hair. He kept fixing his red and black headband as he obliviously marched up every step. Now on to the girls. The one in front couldn't have been any older than me. Her hair was similar to Soul's white hair yet darker, and her eyes looked like they were made of fire. She was wearing a black hood and white gloves. She seemed to be scolding the young blonde boy. I looked over to the other side of the group to a blonde. She was exhausted, wearing a blue tux and a long blue skirt. The blonde looked beautiful in the dressy outfit, but the one thing that stood out was that she carried around a ring of strange looking keys. The last was a red-head that stood out. She was in the lead of the group and had a plate of armor on. The armor had a strange symbol on the front. As the group reached the top, they starred in awe and confusion at our group, specifically the bloody Black Star. Before we realized, Black Star punched the pink haired boy in the face and knocked him over.

"Black Star!" our group gasped. What kind of first impression was that? _Is he trying to make enemies?_

"That was totally not cool…" Soul finished with a face palm. Tsubaki then ran to Black Star's side and whispered something to him that pulled him away from punching the visitor again. I think it might have been about conversing then fighting, or something like that. After Black Star turned back towards us the pink one bashed him in the back and sent Black Star flying into the Academy. Everyone from both groups just stared at the pink haired boy, a big surprise to our group in particular.

Then something strange happened. The blonde boy started to yell "Fistfight!" as he dug his knuckle into the black haired boy's face.

 **Kenji: Yeah! Who decked Gray in the face? I did, I did!**

 **Don't let Juvia or his fans hear you.**

 **Juvia: I will avenge my beloved...**

 **Kenji: Creepy!**

 **I hoped you liked it! Please review! Please! Or Erza will be upset! She probably wont care, but I may anger her. I never know what to write on these afterwords. Please at least read the next chapter when it comes out? Tomorrow I wont be able to update or add, but I will try at least twice a week. I don't normally ask this stuff, but please tell others if you at least semi-liked it! Please! I also want to hear any ideas for this literature.**

 **Bye, Sokka says bye also!.**


	5. Chapter 2: We lost the missing LINK

**Yahoo, everybody! I own nothing! READ ME :)**

 **Tomorrow** **is a special day! I'll give you more detail later. I think I've failed this chapter. 17 views everybody! (applause). I have "This is Halloween" from the Nightmare Before Christmas stuck in my head! I do not own it either! Lucy quote: _"There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness!"_ Tell me if any quotes are wrong! Kenji, if you will?**

 **Kenji: I won't because you make me look like a fool...**

 **T_T So true... So true...**

 **Kenji: Fine, fine...**

 **Own nothing but the OCs.**

Kenji Spirit Slasher's POV

Where did we leave off…Oh, yeah! I sent Gray hurtling to the ground with one swift punch to the face! This was finally my chance to fight Natsu AND Black Star! I was running to give Natsu a quick uppercut to the jaw when I felt something pulling my coat. It was Gray! That stripper didn't deserve another strike, but I couldn't stop myself. I suddenly kicked him down hard enough to crack the ground below him. I took off towards Natsu, overhearing a mumble from Lucy, "Is that a good idea?"

I didn't care if it was suicide; I was NOT going to lose! I tried for his head, but he ducked. By the time I realized I had missed, my fist was in Black Star's mouth. I think he was going to announce his name and victory, but I got him good enough to make him freeze in his tracks. We just stared for a while, and then I noticed he was smiling as well as possible with my hand holding his jaw opened. His fist had made contact with my ribcage, and I was bleeding from the mouth. That is not a good sign if you want to live. I couldn't speak and realized that somehow my lung was punctured. I think it was caused by a shattered rib or another bone that probably broke. I ended up collapsing and coughing up blood. I forgot that the state my body was in couldn't survive a single injury. Black Star got free from my attack and tried to help me up, but I couldn't move. I think everyone but Black Star realized I was dangerously wounded, and all he did was laugh until he realized I was in serious condition. I was about to black out, the last thing I could remember was Professor Stein walking up and ordering the others to pick me up.

Lucy's POV

It all happened before I had a chance to react. Kenji hit the ground; a thud rang out, echoing for what seemed to be hours, but I knew was only a few seconds. I don't think I will ever get that sound out of my head. Scarlet drops splattered all over the area. Suddenly, a man slowly walked up. The girl with the ash blonde hair ran to him and started to urge him. "Professor Stein, he's hurt! We need to get him inside-" She was cut off by the strange gray-haired man.

"Pick him up and set him on his feet. Slasher doesn't need any more than you to be by his side. What happened here anyway, Maka?" he motioned to the cracked ground and to Gray, who was now standing up and clutching his head.

"The boys got into a fight, and then Kenji got hurt!" I was panicking, wishing that Wendy was here to heal his wounds before they got worse.

Abruptly, a fatigued voice sounded from behind us. "I'm fine, don't get worked up!" Kenji was now upright, yet slouching like a ragdoll. He gave an amused smirk, and then proceeded to wipe the wet blood from his chin. Mai face palmed and walked away from the group. I decided to follow her, and the girl called Maka seemed to have the same idea. Mai pulled out a small circular object and started talking into what appeared to be a microphone on the side.

"Yes, I know. No, he's not too out of control. Yes, he is definitely showing off. Yes, the same routine as always. I know…Yes, it's hard to watch. I can't even imagine what is going on inside his head. Yes. What, now! Oh, I almost forgot! Please forgive us!" She turned fast and grabbed Kenji by the ear. It seemed to be very effective; maybe I'll try it on Natsu. "We have to go! I forgot you had to meet with a student who would help raise your Academy Grade Total! If we don't, your grade won't get any better!" Mai lectured while dragging Kenji off.

"We'll be back tomorrow! I promise! I just have to get rid of this study buddy…" Kenji hissed through an evil grin, his eyes glowing red. It was creepy, similar to how Natsu would stare at me combined with Erza's blood lust. He ended up getting beat on the head for that remark. " I'm sorry, but my body is already falling to pieces! Why do you have to hit me? It's not like _I_ started the fight! It was Black Star! Black Star!" the blonde claimed while being drug away.

"Sorry, but he can't drop his grade any lower without getting suspended. Bye!" And with that the two disappeared in a flash of light.

"That was… different." A boy stated, gazing at where Mai and Kenji once stood. He had black hair with three white stripes on his left side and unusual golden eyes. He sports a black suit adorned with a white rectangular designed around his shoulders and six along the seam. Underneath were a white dress shirt and a metallic skull at his collar. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Death the Kid. Lord Death is my father. I welcome you to Death Weapon Meister Academy, commonly known as the DWMA or Shibusen. I hope you enjoy your stay…"

 **So, hope you like it so far. Tomorrow is Halloween and the anniversary of when I first fell in love with Soul Eater! Yay! No, not the character (blush...)... Fullmetal's anniversary is December 25th. I will put in a 3 part filler having nothing to do with the main plot, but just to celebrate Soul Eater and it's manga! It will consist of the characters of the prologue, so for the first it will just be Soul, Maka, Blair, Spirit(Death Scythe), and Lord Death. The second will be Mifune, Angela, Lord Death, Black Star, Tsubaki, and a cameo or two from Maka and Soul. Similar for Kid's. I may add a short part about Soul Eater Not! But don't get your hopes up. It will entertain my dear, beloved readers while I think about the progression of the main story! Kenji, Sokka, and I say "Goodbye and aye sir!"**


	6. Three Short Soul Eater Stories

**READ ME :) OWN NOTHING!**

 **I'm so sorry people! I know I haven't updated, but that was because I was stumped on the short stories. I think I know what's gonna happen in future chapters. THANK YOU GUYS FOR 1 FAVORITE! YAY! And thanks for the 6 who stuck with me until chapter 3! AND THANKS FOR 72 VIEWS! I also thank SpuSpu for sticking with me on this! If you have any ideas on what I could add on these three, please add it in your review! I don't wanna hold you back any longer, so here's the quote! (Just for him) "YOU'RE CALLING ME THE SMALL-FRY SO YOU CAN HOG THE SPOTLIGHT, RIGHT!?" - Black*Star, manga vol. 1 chapter 2. Now, go ahead.**

 **Own nothing but my OCs! If I did this would be easyer for me to type!**

Three stories, one intertwined outcome. There are several outlooks, yet one sole conclusion. All is connected.

 **A Nice Way to Lose a Day**

Soul's POV

"Hey, Soul! Who was that on the phone?" I heard my meister call from the next room over. I don't know what her problem is today. One minute Maka's happily bashing my head in with one of her favorite hardcover books, the next she's as paranoid as Crona, and that's saying something. I really wasn't surprised why she was upset, after that call, but how could she have known it was him that called? Like the A grade scythe meister she was, Maka seemed to read my mind. "Was it Papa? Please don't tell me it was Papa! Soul, tell me!" I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or tell her what she wanted to hear. I decided to be honest.

"Yeah, Death Scythe called. He said you made plans to spend the day with him. Why would you ever do that if you hated him so much?" I teased. I don't think she got the joke. Instead, I found myself on the floor, clutching my injured head. I just don't understand her sometimes.

"I told him no! What do I do! It's not fair! Why does it have to be today? Why does it have to be ever?" Maka ran about panicking. Then there was a knock at the door. By the time I grasped the door knob, my meister was climbing out the window and into the dim alleyway. When I answered the knock, to my surprise, Blair the cat was handing me a plastic bag.

"I hope you don't mind putting those clothes in Maka's closet. That girl won't mind if I use it, will she? Where Is Maka, anyway?" I'm just going to skip the next thirty minutes until I got free of slave labor and ignored my bleeding nose. By the time I made it out the door, I ran into Maka's father.

Death Scythe seemed to overreact when I bumped into him, "Soul, don't tell me you're leaving my daughter alone at home, you little freak!" I don't really appear to grasp their family today. What Death Scythe didn't know was that Maka had left a long time ago. I think she wants it to stay that way.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Blair is looking for you. Why? I don't know, just go see her!" I declared over my shoulder as I leapt for safety. I imagined he was going to give up on finding Maka and visit that messed up cat, but instead he cried for his daughter and burst into our apartment room. Luckily, my meister and I were briefly spared from that cheat. All I had to do now was find her, which was easier said than done. _Screw this,_ _if only I could sense souls like Maka and Professor Stein…_ Wait! Professor Stein! If anyone could find her, he could! As I made my way to his patchwork laboratory, I recalled being told that he was at the DWMA today, and changed my direction.

As I marched into the Death Room, I realized it was oddly silent. Maka stood next to Lord Death, a blissful smile shown on her face. "Soul, I take it Papa left?"

"No," I mumbled as her grin was replaced by a troubled glare, "he's looking for you, but we have to hurry and make it to Kid's party. We'll be safe there!" As if on cue, Lord Death began to speak.

"Oh, I almost forgot that Death Scythe said he was going to polish the sconces again!" a gleeful yet oblivious dance had been added at the end of his insight. Who would have thought that Death Scythe was the type to clean candle holders voluntarily? Maka seemed to jump at the fact that her dad was going to be busy all day with no time to dance with his daughter at the party. The only thing we needed now was something to wear… I wasn't into anything fancy and was hoping the event was only semi-formal. I knew that Maka, being the one who makes me go to these things, was going to make me dress up for the occasion. It wasn't even going to be anything important, just a humble get-together.

As Maka and I were turning to leave, a figure appeared before us. "Lord Death, I'm going to have to postpone the scrubbing until-Maka! Daddy found you! I got you this dress! Isn't your old man wonderful?" Death Scythe was holding up a violet dress with an image of a butterfly on the front. My meister began to look aggravated, then bashed her father's skull in with a random hardcover. We had decided to get ready for the night, leaving him bleeding unconsciously.

 **The Star Who Needs a Tux**

Black Star's POV

"Hi Tsubaki! Black Star! Nice of you to come!"

"Hi Lord Death!" Tsubaki's graceful voice snapped me out of my trance. Naturally, I would be thinking about myself. Who wouldn't? After all, I'm the big shot that will surpass god! I just can't wait for all of the food at my party tonight! I must be in the Death Room because he wants me to put on a show! Who am I to deny him a show? Besides, of course, the great Black Star!

"YAHOO! I, being as big as I am, will now perform for you! Don't forget-" my show was cut short by a chop to my face. Even through the sound of my pulse I could hear a bit of Lord Death. I made out 'grades', 'star', 'scythe', and more importantly, 'BIG'. Tsubaki then started to drag me from the room, through the Academy, and into the city.

"Black Star, did you hear anything Shinigami-sama said?" Tsubaki questioned, a shred of uncertainty in her voice. What a small remark. I won't hold it against her; after all, she just craves the spotlight now and again.

"Yeah, how could I not have heard?"

"Then, what did he say?"

"Well," I began, " I heard the words 'grades', 'star', 'scythe', and 'big'… I've got it! He said 'Grades are what separate little people from the big stars! Black Star is definitely a bigger star than anyone and will create a Death Scythe any day now! He is very BIG!' Am I right?" I had to be right. The mighty Black Star knows all!

"Y-yes, Black Star… But you should still work on your grades…" Tsubaki seemed emotionally crushed, then brightened up as a familiar face passed us. "Maka, it's nice to see you! Where's Soul?"

"Oh, hi Tsubaki! Black Star! It's good to see you, too! Soul's holding off my father. If you see him, tell Soul I'm going to the Death Room to ask Lord Death some questions. Bye!" Maka spoke hurriedly and ran off without warning.

I was thoroughly confused, so I asked Tsubaki, "What was that about?" Then an idea almost as great as me came to mind. "Hey, Tsubaki! Why don't we break into that bratty witch's castle and steal Mifune's clothes?"

"Black Star! I don't think that's such a good idea.." she began.

"It's a great idea! We need fancy outfits for the party, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That settles it! Come on, Tsubaki! Let's go!" I bolted off towards the Demon Cinder Castle.

"Wait, Black Star! Won't Mifune just fight us again? Black Star!" I heard Tsubaki plea after me, and then follow.

We ran into Mifune a lot sooner than we thought we would. He was walking away from the DWMA, of all places. Mifune realized my bigness before I saw that he was armed. Before I knew what had happened, the samurai loomed over me, his katana pointed at my throat. "What do you want, assassin? Have you come for Angela's soul once again?" the calm in his voice threw me off a bit.

"No, no. W-we wanted to ask if you had any nice clothes Black Star could use for Death the Kid's party. Do you mind?" quivered a nervous Tsubaki. What was she so worried about? It's not like that witch babysitter could steal my spotlight.

"It's ok if you don't, Mifune. After all, I'm so big, even your best suit would be out-shined! Hyahaa! Ha ha ha!" I stood in the empty street, my astounding cries echoing around the city.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki promptly turned to the swordsman. "I'm sorry for his behavior. Could you please help us?"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Actually, I have a spare suit with me right now. He can keep it; I was going to return it anyway." indicated the arrogant samurai, a smirk on his soft face. Who keeps spare proper attire with them, anyway?

"Thank you, sir. I don't know how we will ever repay our debt, but I would be glad-" Tsubaki started.

"It's ok. Look, I don't have time for this. Just take it." And with that we took off towards home.

On our way back, we ran into Soul and Maka. "Yo, Soul! Maka wanted me, the all-powerful Black Star, to tell you that she was hiding in the Death Room!"

 **A Party Near Perfection**

Death the Kid's POV

"The room looks simply perfect! The tables are set up on both sides of the room, and the candles have burned down to the same height! It will be a flawless gathering tonight!" It was exquisite, Gallows Mansion. I had been working all day, straightening frames and spreading dishes, recreating the interior to be absolutely perfect. I could tell Liz and Patty were more eager than impressed by my labor. Liz was trying to choose between a red suit and a black dress for the evening, and Patty was devouring everything snack related that had been put out for the guests. I couldn't help but notice that the youngest sister was demolishing the delicate arrangement in her wake. "Patty! Look at the destruction you caused!" she looked to me with surprise when I called for her. "What do you think you're doing? Now the symmetry is off! I expect you to fix this mess before the guests arrive!"

"Oh! Sorry Kid! It's just that it's so good!" Patty smiled in my direction, soup dripping from her face. "Don't you agree, big sis?" she turned to her indecisive sister for advice.

"Yes Patty, but it isn't time to eat the nice food. You know that it was prepared for the party tonight." Liz had answered honestly, but it was obvious that she was worried about her selection of attire. As if I had announced that she was being too uncertain, Liz questioned her own thoughts "Hey, Kid? Which do you think suits me for tonight?"

"Neither! Patty doesn't have either of those cleaned for tonight! Go out and pick something else!" I realized I was still infuriated by the earlier incident and decided to make it up to them. "I will accompany you, yet you can still decide on what to wear on your own." That seemed to perk up Liz. After Liz and Patty had refilled every bowl, platter, and chalice, we left in search of the perfect outfit. I never thought that such horrific events may follow what was a splendid morning, aside from the outburst of ruin caused by Patty. As we walked down the streets of Death City, a familiar annoying face jumped out from an alleyway.

"Hey, Kid! Long time no see!" Black Star had leaped from the shadows just beyond my vision. "Me and Tsubaki were on our way to see Lord Death! Why are you out today? I thought you were hosting a party!"

"Might I add two important pieces of information you left out, Black Star? One, the party is _tonight_. And two, isn't my father's academy in the _other_ direction?" I was used to Black Star's distinct stupidity and normally would leave him alone. If I let him come to The Gallows a few hours early, knowing Black Star, the whole place would've been in shambles. Even his grammar was unbearably incorrect!

"Oh, yeah! I knew that! I just was seeing if Tsubaki knew! Pretty big of me! Right, Tsubaki? Hyahaha!" As he bellowed his trademark laugh throughout the city, I decided to make a hasty retreat. Unfortunately, my escape didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, where do you think you're going? You didn't even let me finish my opening performance!" I heard Black Star's voice echoing down the barren lane as the Thompson sisters and I ran. Black Star can be too much sometimes, and often causes embarrassment for even attending the Academy. His cries could still be heard as he disappeared from view. We finally continued on our journey to purchase the perfect outfit.

To my surprise, the unplanned visits didn't stop there. As we neared our destination, an old friend of Liz and Patty's decided to show. I hadn't seen our company until Liz spoke. "Hey Tsugumi, how have you been?"

I turned to see a girl with long black hair up in twin tail style. "It has been awhile, hasn't it? I was…um…" She looked at me, puzzled. I think Tsugumi recalled our first encounter. I don't know why she would be so shocked; it was a simple matter of symmetry. I had straightened her hair and the bandage above her brow for the sake of perfection.

"Well, our meeting was short, but we have important business that needs immediate attention. It was nice seeing you, Tsugumi Harudori. Come Liz, Patty, we have an occasion to get ready for." I indicated over my shoulder with a small beckon. Seeing Tsugumi was rare, for she was in the non-combatant N.O.T class, but right now wasn't the right time for catching up.

Not long after, we met our destination, and our small quest was almost over, until Patty bumped into yet another acquaintance of ours. "Oh, sorry." The voice had taken note of Patty's clumsiness at last. "Hey, Kid? What are you doing here? Never mind. Have you seen Maka recently? She ran off without a word of where she was going." Soul was standing in the entrance, a concerned gaze across his face.

"Maka? I haven't seen her all day. I would help you in your search, but I have a more pressing matter to attend to." I think he had taken account of the toil to create the perfect scene for tonight.

"Oh. I'll leave you to whatever it is you're doing. If you see Maka, tell her I'm going to leave to your mansion without her if she doesn't hurry." And with that he ran down the street, tripping over a few trash bins and howling out something like 'this isn't cool at all'.

"Well, we had better get going." Liz was right. We had chosen two black uniforms with white skulls on the black cuffs. The sun was growing dreary in the sky and it was no doubt getting late. The only problem was that The Gallows was going to be open to guests at exactly eight, and it was a twenty-five minute walk back home. Even worse, Patty had to watch the time we spent shopping.

"Hey, Kid? What does it mean when the big hand is at the seven and the little hand is at ten?" that had drew my attention away from the sky and back towards reality.

Even Liz had a startling reaction. "I knew we shouldn't have left Patty in charge of keeping track of time! Now were going to be late! I wouldn't know what to do with these clothes if the party was canceled! Kid! Please do something!" She was panicking more than usual. I had to think fast before we lost any more time.

 _The Gallows Mansion had to be open precisely on time or it would all be ruined._ Then I realized the perfect plan to get there on time. It would be close, but worth it. "Liz, Patty? Do you trust me to get you there on time?"

"Kid, there is no ti-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The Thompsons simultaneously answered.

"Transform. We're going to arrive on time, thanks to Beelzebub."

 **An Entrance to Remember**

Maka's POV

We had just arrived at Kid's place. Black Star was wearing something unusual, a brown tuxedo with an unfamiliar stitch across the shoulder. I guess someone tried to repair a cut. Tsubaki was in a simple yet stunning violet silk dress. It made me feel jealous that I didn't have anything that nice. _Oh well, at least she's wearing something nicer than Black Star_. I was in my usual dress and my hair up, but nothing too special. Soul was even dressed up, partially because I forced him to. A voice snapped me out of my trance and I realized it was Soul. "Maka, why are you staring?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why Kid isn't here yet. You said he left his mansion, but if he had come back we would've passed him."

"Yeah, he is cutting it pretty close. It's seven fifty-seven. I would have thought he would want to open the doors at eight exactly. I wonder what's taking him so long?"

As if on cue, Kid fell from seemingly nowhere and landed in front of us, his skateboard, Beelzebub, in hand. Liz and Patty landed on either side of him, posing to make the sight symmetrical for Kid's pleasure. "Welcome all. I am sorry for any inconvenience caused by today's activities. Liz! Patty!" The sisters turned and opened the doors to The Gallows. Inside was definitely Kid's doing. The room was clean and, expectedly, symmetrical. The moment I strode inside was the moment I knew that this was all worth it. Kid could prepare a simple dance to an important banquet, and this proved it.

… **..**

 **Spu Spu: I will make the rest of the chapters at _least_ this long. It may take a while, though.**

 **I know this was for the anniversary, and I'm sorry it was late. Oh, and Kenji is still working hard on..ahem.. _passing his classes_. He sent you, my dear readers a postcard. It states:**

 _ **"If you don't know already, I'm still awesome, but not as awesome as you for reading! P.S. The author of this fanfic won't pay me. Please change this lunatic's mind so I can buy a new bike..."**_

 **I don't know why, but he is intent on at least getting on the cover. That reminds me, I want to draw a cover for this fanfic, and I want to know what you guys want. Please leave it in the review. The only rules I give are below:**

 **1\. Must follow rating K**

 **2\. Must include 1 character from each group (Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and L.I.N.K.)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! I would like a challenge, and wouldn't mind a word from you all. I am actually glad you even read the first chapter. And with that I leave you. Bye!**

 **Edit: I would update a lot faster if I had some feedback. I'm stumped on the next chapter. I want it to be a chapter introducing the groups and other stuff. Right now it's 11/20/15. I have 109 views! YAY! I thank you all! Please add an idea for the pokemon for a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/ Soul Eater fanfic in the form of a review! I wont quit a single story because I know how it feels when it ends, so don't worry about me neglecting this one! Adios!**

 **Once again another edit: I know it seems like I've got this story half way into its grave, but I'm working hard. You have to understand that I write these chapter by chapter as they come to me, and I would accept ANY and ALL help. Oh, and to respond to an earlier review, (I didn't release it) I don't have the ability for anything but writing and Roblox. Sorry! Today it's 11/30/15 and I'm stumped on the Fairy Tail part. Mainly because Youtube went down for me for a while (definitely not related to listening to random themes and a soul eater/ super smash bros brawl AMV) so I haven't a clue what to write about. At this point I wouldn't mind criticism. I need whatever you can give. Oh, and I've been playing my pokemon games again! Woohoo! Or better yet, Yahoo! Some of you who play free battles on ORAS might have fought me and won. Don't judge me because I use my Pikachu! Well, back on topic, I'm trying to type a new chapter as you read this. I will begin to right in advanced (and in the day time lol) so I will get as much out as possible. Please don't be shy to send a review that at least says "I read it". I don't know if you want me to continue or not. Thank you all!**

 **EDIT 12/8/17: I have been trying to update, I really have. Between trying to record videos and update my other fic and how I only write this one when I'm half asleep, it's tough. And classes, my laptop being broken, writers block, and personal issues. These oneshots are going to be important in the future and I havn't forgotten this fic.**


	7. Chapter 3: Intro to Boring(READ EDIT)

**I want you to know I'm back by posting this chapter. Again, I have no idea what it's contents are. I'm sorry it's short, but I couldn't do Gray even if I wanted to. I will make future chapters longer and actually filled with stuff, not just dialogue. Please read the notes I edited into the last chapter. And I want you to know, It took me weeks to type this because I can't understand Gray. I must also add that you can blame my laptop for random spaces because it works that way. I have to admit I needed help from my team (3 or so people on this site who give me advice) and the Soul Eater OST. I might add that youtube's working for me again! YAY! And sorry there's no quote, I rushed posting and forgot to add one so i'll put something irrelevant! My dream team of fighters is Soul from Soul Eater, Natsu from Fairy Tail, and my OC! Maybe Naru from Ghost hunt, Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club, and Kenji from D-Frag! And not to forget Ichigo from Bleach, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, and last but not least, Cloud from Final Fantasy VII! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM! Take it Kenji...**

 **Kenji: I'm back, and sleepy. I'ts partially because this moron of an author makes me spend my holidays alone. And I'ts not like I have family! Sorry, a little emotional at times...But I consider Soul my family...Spoiler! Not really, I'm just annoying.**

 **Own nothing but my OC's.**

Gray's POV (I felt bad enough)

"-I welcome you to Death Weapon Meister Academy, commonly known as the DWMA or Shibusen. I hope you enjoy your stay…" the boy calmly finished.

I had never thought that it would get this bad. First, that pink-haired idiot had to go looking for a fight, then our only way home ditches us for some reason or another. I didn't think this day could get any worse. I don't know if I could say "any worse" but things got pretty bad. Natsu and the blue haired kid were gawking at where the blood stains remained. Lucy and the girl with the pigtails stood in confusion, most likely about how that kid size could bleed out of the mouth that much and still stand, let alone cry out as he was dragged away. Eventually Erza decided to answer the boy who went by Death the Kid.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We are mages from the Fairy Tail guild, sent here on our Guild master's orders. Your father was informed about our arrival. I am Erza, and these are my guild mates." One by one we started to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Lucy-" the blonde mage was cut off by whom other than that flame brain.

"I'm Natsu. I'm one of the Dragon slayers from Fairy Tail!" he had almost trampled Lucy in his eager quest to make quick friends.

"Damnit Natsu! Wait your turn!" I yelled to him, pulling him off of Lucy.

"Oh yeah!? Who said we had to take turns!?"

"I DID! And I don't think Lucy disagrees!"

"I DOUBT THAT, ICE PRINCESS!"

"PYRO!"

"PERVERT!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza's demanding order made use freeze in our tracks.

"Ooh, you two are going to get it now" Happy whispered, the little Exceed trying his best not to let her hear. A sharp glare from the red head directed at him stopped the harsh commentary.

"GRAY! NATSU! HELP LUCY UP AT ONCE AND STOP YOUR CHILDISH BICKERING!"

"Aye mam!" as we recited our usual response Natsu helped Lucy to her feet while I started my introduction.

"I'm Gray. Sorry about him," I glanced in his direction, "in fact, just ignore him."

"O-okay." The girl with the long black hair was the one to reply. She was smiling, maybe because it was a polite way to say ' _You guys are one colorful group. In our world people seldom trample each other that way'_ or something.

The introductions continued to the last one of us, Happy. This definitely DIDN'T end well. "HI! I'm Happy!"

The other group stared in astonishment at the cat. "I-it can talk!" one of them cried. _I guess they didn't hear him earlier._

"Aye! And I can fly, too!" that seemed to shock them if the ability for speech didn't. "At least I'm doing better than Natsu in the social department…"

"HEY!" Natsu had recovered from Erza's rage and decided to continue arguing.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves!" the girl with the pigtails started. "I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you all! And this is Soul!" the girl pointed to a boy with white hair and unusual red eyes. He just shrugged and turned to face us.

"I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! YAHOO!" a shriek sounded above us. On one of the red spikes that protruded from the building next to us. I just noticed the entire city was a little strange looking, but I wouldn't admit my timing for everyone to hear. The building was enormous with three large skulls on the front of its black castle-like design. The middle skull had three red spikes coming from the skulls features. If I wasn't so focused on the boy I would've been startled. The "assassin" landed with a thud in front of us, and then pointed towards the sky as he burst into laughter.

"Black Star!" the concerned cry came from the girl with the long black hair. "I'm sorry for his recklessness earlier. He just is so…energetic. I'm Tsubaki, his partner."

Happy started to giggle at that remark. "She loooooooooves him…"

"No it's not like that… We just are teammates…" the Tsubaki girl seemed to be panicking at the thought.

"What the hell are you on about, stupid cat?" Black Star decided to stop his merriment to intervene. "It's not like anyone can match MY greatness! HYA HA HA!" his friends seemed to be use to the combination of cluelessness and arrogance, and just sighed as he resumed his vigorous amusement. I didn't understand this group of students one bit.

Then the eldest of the twins following Death the Kid spoke up. "Yeah, as you can see, he's Black Star… By the way, I'm Liz. This is my little sister, Patty." As she finished her sister started a psychotic giggle fit, then fell over, kicking at the air.

"KYAAHAHA! THE LITTLE BLUE CAT TALKS FUNNY! KYAHA!" the blonde girl was becoming a nuisance, despite her only speaking for not even a minute. Her sister just collapsed in what seemed to be defeat. _I wonder if this has been going on all day for them._

Then the man from earlier spoke, "Lord Death had mentioned that two very important members of the Organization would be arriving in Death City, but I never thought it would be _those_ two."

"Professor Stein," Maka had joined him with a hint of her on questioning, "what do you mean by those two? Who are they?"

"Oh, my dear Maka, they are rather important indeed. The girl is known as Mai the Reaper of Blood-"

He was cut off by gasps from the crowd and Erza, Kid, and Maka's simultaneous reaction of "The Reaper of Blood!?"

"Yes. She has entirely earned her title. Mai has been known to appear in shadows, hunt down those who follow a dark path, and never let her target live." The man chuckled in an eerie fashion, a disturbing smirk across his face. "But, of course, she has lived up to her rank as Captain of the Guard. Mai's reputation at her academy is as a grade A student with a tendency for extra studying. If anything, she's a brilliant girl with a talent for blades. Might I also add that, due to the connection the DWMA and L.I.N.K. city have, she is a fully enrolled student of the E.A.T. class. And that's not all!" he spun in a circle on his newly acquired chair that seemed to come from thin air, "Mai might just create a Death Scythe that's an actual scythe! Maybe even better than Spirit!" he spun faster and faster, until we heard a snap come from below the seat, then the odd man toppled over in a puff of sand and dust.

The Maka girl seemed to slump at that last remark and mumbled something under her breath. She suddenly continued her questioning. "What about that boy? You said he would be fine but it looked like he needed medical attention…"

"That's just his way of showing off. Don't let him fool you; he's one strong lab rat! That 'boy' was the famous and infamous Spirit Slasher, but I know him as Kenji. He was an impressive scientist with the intent of experimenting on people. The only thing different between me and him in our goals is that he uses DNA experimentation and won't harm a being unless he wants to injure them. I would love to dissect him very much. Being the last of his kind, it would be ideal to do that before he dies. At least, before he dies for good!" the strange Professor Stein started a maniacal giggle as he stood to face us. "Oh my! He might as well have jumped up on a table for me! I haven't seen that subject since before Spirit left me!" and with that we lost him to his own laughing fit, only more eccentric than Patty or Black Star's.

Most of our new pals seemed to jump at that statement. "But that can't be! That means you met him over 15 years ago!" Kid raised his voice slightly. Even our team from Fairy Tail seemed to notice what was wrong with that story and stared at him, expecting a clarification.

"I'll explain. That 'boy' is the last of the Drakeblades, a species of dragon that has the ability to adapt beyond comprehension. Since he has never actually seen one of his species before, he spends his time matching his DNA, appearance, and soul wavelength with others. In addition, Spirit Slasher was raised by Mai and the people who experimented on him. I think he will tell you the rest some other time."

Natsu seemed to only hear the word "dragon" and jumped for questions. "Hey, do you know if he's met a fire dragon named Igneel!?"

"You would have to ask him that question yourself. It seems you have a mission to find this 'Igneel' do you not?"

"How did you know?"

"Let me say your soul is filled with surprises…"

"Well, I don't think we'll get any work done standing around here," Erza had a look of pure determination on her face, "I wouldn't mind staying a bit, so we would appreciate it if you'd show us this city of yours"

And with that our true adventure began…

 **Sorry, I just wrote the ending of this chapter listening to Psychedelic Souljam. And reading a lot of other stories. I didn't know what to write for Gray so I did a bit of profiles and Happy. If only he found out Maka didn't eat sushi at the Eve Party. I don't remember the occasion's actual name and just guessed off of the Dub episode name "The Eve Party Nightmare: And So the Curtain Rises?". Please tell me if I got that episodes name right. I just guessed of of memory. Yes, a bit of a rushed work, but I wrote the bulk of it in two days while playing Roblox. I admit I fell asleep writing this note and when I woke up after 10 minutes I had wrote the entire Black Star theme word for word. I guess it lulled me to sleep. 160 VIEWS! YAY! Also, the views are the overall total. I feel pathetic. Next chapter WILL be out SOON! I know because the only reason this wasn't out was because it was Gray. Well, that and the fact I was trying to reach the title of Death Scythe on a few games on Roblox... I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I spent my time gaming. Well, I'm gonna sleep now. See ya next time!**

 **Sorry for this edit. 1/21/16. I won't be writing for a bit, unless someone decides to send me an idea of what to write. My laptop hates me so I keep re-writing the next chapter. Sorry I'm doing my best.**


	8. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry about this. My laptop's deleting stuff left and right so I thought I'd hurry. I'm putting this note up to say I may discontinue this story. MAY. I'm putting up a poll on my profile (Idk what it says anymore) for you, my beloved readers, to choose. Should I continue? It's in your hands. I feel like I fail as a writer and need to start over but my dear, beloved readers get to choose. You guys are my life and blood on this site. I can't go on without you all who've stayed with me this long. If I get a majority to vote for me to continue, continue I shall. I don't get any feedback so that's mainly why I'm doing this. If a majority votes for me not to continue, I shall start all over with a new story. Thank you again, my readers.**

 **EDIT!**

 **I will continue for a while (thank goodness, just because 4 people read the note and up to it. I thank you 1st 4 people), but I can't promise OOC won't happen. Mainly 'cuz I write half asleep and just type anything. I felt like I should continue while keeping my poll up because I was just looking at stories and realized some never even got as many reviews or view as mine has. I thank every one of you and reviews are more than welcome. I also wouldn't mind ideas because I just write what comes to mind and post it. Thank you again.**


End file.
